Other Plans
by XxXAshuriXxX
Summary: Spock has always believed in logic, never anything else. So, why does he begin to make illogical decisions? Could it be because of a certain redheaded OC? Possibly. But what dangers does her presence on the Enterprise and in his life present? Spock/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is the first chapter of my new stoooooryyyyy. I'll probably keep the title _Other Plans_.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>If I owned anything other than the Phandorans, said disclaimer wouldn't be here and neither would I.

* * *

><p>A red-haired figure sat in the seat of her window, over-looking the beautiful planet of Phandora. The silky locks of hair cascaded down the figure's back, barely visible in the dark of the night. Uniquely bright blue eyes surveyed the structures of her civilization. The figure, a woman of twenty, guessed the time was somewhere around mid-night. Her light colored night clothes contrasted heavily against her tanned skin. The woman stood from her position on her window seat and moved gracefully quiet around her spacious room. All other living creatures residing in the palace slept peacefully, anticipating the events tomorrow would bring. A bonding ceremony was scheduled for the red-haired woman and a man she had only met the day before, when the elders had announced such an event would take place. The woman, consequently, the planet's princess, would disappear that night.<p>

* * *

><p>Lai'yndan, a woman with short red hair, resembling the princess of Phandora, sat in the captain's seat of a spacecraft. It was no federation ship, but a ship nonetheless. Granted, Lai'yndan could have easily taken a bigger one, but she needed not to bring attention to herself and her small crew. Four others were present on board with her, two sitting in the front and below her elevated platform, one of which happened to be Lai'yndan's Commander, one who worked in the medical bay, and one who was the engineer.<p>

"Commander Stan'yin." Lai'yndan spoke, her voice feminine, and strong.  
>"Yes Captain Lai'yndan?" Stan'yin, a tall and lean woman, with waist-length red hair, and green eyes, reported to her Captain's side. Stan'yin stood straight, her hands clasped behind her back, her posture as if she had been in the 21st century military.<br>"How far from Vulcan are we?"  
>"If we continue for Vulcan maintaining the speed we're going, we should arrive in approximately a day and a half, Captain. Will that be all Captain?"<br>"Yes, thank you." Stan'yin returned to her seat. Lai'yndan pressed a button located on her right armrest. "Piecey." Pieceana, also known as Piecey, was the engineer.  
>"Yes Captain?" A quiet, shy voice answered her.<br>"We need to make it to Vulcan within the next twenty minutes. I need you to speed this thing up."  
>"I'll do my best Captain." The girl answered her.<br>"That's all I ask." Lai'yndan pressed the same button, ending the connection between the Bridge and the Engine.  
>The star ship gained speed much to Lai'yndan's pleasure.<br>"Captain, if I may ask, why are we heading toward Vulcan?" Stan'yin asked from her seat, turning away from her monitor briefly.  
>"A premonition." Lai'yndan didn't turn her head from the rectangular glass window, watching the blurred stars pass by as the spaceship moved at supersonic speed. Sensing that was all she would get from her Captain, Stan'yin turned back to her work.<br>The other woman working in the Bridge, Aileata, was also a redhead, as was every other Phandoran, with brown eyes. Aileata's hair was chin-length and layered, she liked to keep it spiked outwards. Aileata glanced briefly at Stan'yin and looked back at her own touch-monitor, tapping it occasionally.  
>"At the rate we are going, Captain, we will reach Vulcan in time for your premonition, Ma'am." Aileata's high pitched voice squeaked.<br>"Thank you Aileata."  
>Lai'yndan stood up, and made her way toward the small elevator to the right of the room. The doors parted and she stepped in. Lai'yndan took the elevator to the second floor of the space vessel. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened again, Lai'yndan stepped out and continued down a hallway. Until she reached her destination, her sleeping quarters. The door automatically opened after a DNA scan and she entered, the door shutting itself behind her. Quickly, Lai'yndan surveyed the room, royal blue carpet, a full-sized bed on the left side, not against the wall, a chestnut brown end-table on the right side of the bed, two doors on the far right wall, one a small closet, the other leading to a washroom. Lai'yndan rested herself on the floor, crossing her legs and placing her elbows on her knees.<br>Lai'yndan had about twelve minutes to herself before the need to prepare for going to the surface of Vulcan. So she chose to calm her nerves through meditation. The premonition Lai'yndan had, however brief, had been extremely disturbing. The Romulans were close cousins with the Vulcans, they both had ten times the strength of humans, the same upward leading eyebrows, the same pointed ears…The only differences, Vulcans relied on logic and repressed their feelings, Romulans branched off for that reason. Romulans also had distinct intricate facial tattoos, however, Lai'yndan did not know whether they were born with them. And although Romulans were known to be a tad aggressive, attacking Vulcan would declare war with the entire Starfleet Federation. Even though Lai'yndan knew it suicide to attempt to intervene, even for just the life of _one_ human woman, the overwhelming urge to try to save the life of the Vulcan's human mother overpowered her logical thinking. Besides, maybe presenting the safe and sound human to the USS Enterprise, the vessel the human's son is stationed on, would convince the captain of that ship to assist Lai'yndan with a certain task. Just maybe. As Lai'yndan cleared her mind and focused on her breathing, she was assaulted with another, more detailed vision of the upcoming events.  
><em><strong><br>The planet Vulcan, a rather large, class M planet, much like Phandora and Earth, inhabited by an advanced civilization. Red-ish in color, Vulcan was mostly desert. High temperatures and rocks everywhere, it seemed barren and deserted at first look. However, the very planet inhabited six billion of the pointy-eared species known as Vulcans.. Two ships were in the atmosphere, one large black Romulan mining vessel, the other, a smaller Starfleet Federation ship, the USS Enterprise. The Romulan ship, although leaving, was still very intimidating to those not familiar with the inhabitants of Romulus. The Romulans had injected an object into the core of Vulcan, after drilling a hole straight down, in order to destroy it. On the surface of Vulcan, everything was in chaos. The ground began to cave out from under itself as a black hole sucked Vulcan in from the core. A Vulcan male, seemingly young, stood with the elders of the planet and a human female, waiting to be transported onto the Enterprise. To safety. Multiple white rings surround them individually just as the ground beneath the woman crumbled. The rings around her dissipated as she fell to her death and the Vulcans were transported safely onto the ship. The Enterprise flew away, in warp drive, just as Vulcan was sucked into itself and disappeared.**_

Lai'yndan awoke from her premonition to a knock at her door.  
>"Captain, we're in Vulcan's atmosphere."<br>Lai'yndan stood only when she heard Stan'yin walk away. When she left her room, Lai'yndan went directly to Deck 3, where the ship's Transporter Pad was located. She equipped herself with a communication bracelet on her right wrist so she may contact Piecey when she is ready to be beamed back onto the ship, she also slipped a ring on her left middle finger, made up of a purple tinted clear crystal and a medium blue colored gemstone entwining with each other. The ring was crafted thousands of years back by Phandoran mages to ensure heirs to the throne would be protected.  
>Convinced that she wouldn't run into trouble in the shape of life forms, Lai'yndan chose against bringing a weapon, much to the displeasure of Stan'yin. Stepping onto one of the five slightly elevated glowing white dots of the Transporter pad, she knelt onto one knee, her left foot bent as to not show anything under her short black skirt, in other words, not to show her <em>shauhnat<em>, her undergarments. Her exposed stomach curved in due to her bent position, insuring the most safety.  
>"Okay Captain, Vulcan is in a state of chaos. It is extremely dangerous. I recommend putting up your telekinetic shield now to avoid being killed by falling rocks." Piecey informed her captain.<br>Nodding, she lifted both hands above her head and released an energy from her hands. Invisible, but distorting the area momentarily. The ring on her finger glowed faintly and warmed. Amethyst Spirit Quartz for protection, and Hemimorphite for assistance with Phandoran telekinetic powers. Lai'yndan inhaled deeply and looked straight ahead.  
>"Let's do this. <em><strong>Ehndaize<strong>_." _Energize_. Piecey hit a button and multiple purple rings surrounded Lai'yndan.  
>"<em><strong>Glour'nahsah, ous bi sakor…Ni'kadyah…<strong>_" Piecey muttered just before Lai'yndan disappeared from the Transporter Pad._  
>Good luck, and be safe…<em>**Ni'kadyah**…

* * *

><p>Feedback is much appreciated.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Please refer to the first chapter for the disclaimer.

* * *

><p>Lai'yndan's shield almost fell from shock.<p>

_Ni'kadyah…I told them not to call me that…_

She shook her head, she had to focus. A large rock smashed into Lai'yndan's shield, broke in half, and half rolled half slid harmlessly to the ground she stood on. Standing straight up, Lai'yndan began to look for the woman. She made her way through the debris of crashing boulders before a darkly clothed falling object caught her eye. Lai'yndan's mind flashed back to her premonition. The woman, her clothes, falling. That's her! The redhead ran closer, stopping a few inches away from the falling human. Immediately, the Hemimorphite in Lai'yndan's ring glowed brighter as she mentally pushed the rocks falling with the woman away, and attempted to slow her falling by pushing up against the gravity pulling the woman down. Unfortunately, it wasn't working so well, Lai'yndan hadn't planned on Vulcan's heavy gravitational pull. Muttering Phandoran curses, she concentrated harder on slowing down the woman. Lai'yndan's eyes squinted as she pushed her power to its edge. A deep blue-colored trail of blood slowly escaped Lai'yndan's nose. Being so focused on decelerating the woman's fall, Lai'yndan was caught off guard when a rock managed to smash into the side of her head. Falling onto her knees, and then her stomach and face, she hadn't any idea that her shield had fallen and left her vulnerable. The energy she had released from her hands ceased and the woman who had been slowed was falling dangerously again. Lai'yndan squeezed her eyes shut and began to blink a few times to clear her vision before carefully turning onto her back, and not paying any attention to the wetness of her head and hair, she shakily rose her hands. Breathing deeply, she began channeling her power again. It came out in short bursts, rippling the air around it. The human was slowing down significantly, but Lai'yndan could feel a migraine forming.  
>"Captain." Aileata's voice sounded from the bracelet. "If my calculations are correct, Vulcan only has precious seconds left." Lai'yndan felt lightheaded.<br>"Can you get a lock on the human?"  
>"Affirmative Captain, waiting on your command."<br>"_**Gous oust tae Hahnn ount nu hahe!**__" Get us the Hell out of here!_  
>Lai'yndan saw spots as the purple rings circled around the two females and they both appeared on the Transporter Pad, in the same positions they had been in. Which caused the human to be off the ground and land down onto Lai'yndan. The air was knocked out of Lai'yndan's lungs and had she been in a clear state of mind, she'd have bet that the same happened with the unconscious woman on top of her. Immediately she felt the ship go into warp drive. Stan'yin and Piecey crowded around the two on the floor.<br>"Captain! You're bleeding!" Piecey gasped, covering her mouth with her eyes wide.  
>"Medical Bay. <em><strong>Noh<strong>_." _Now_.  
>After finishing her sentence, Lai'yndan joined the human in unconsciousness.<br>Each of the remaining conscious Phandorans grabbed the two not-so-conscious women and took them to the Medical Bay, as instructed, and to the last of Lai'yndan's four woman crew. Shi'sah, a very experienced doctor/healer, with long red hair, always in a braid, bangs that stopped just under her sculpted eyebrows, light brown eyes, and the same tanned skin as all other Phandorans, immediately tended to her Captain. Piecey had to leave in order to maintain the ship's engine. Stan'yin stayed behind to help in any way she could.  
>"Doctor Shi'sah. If there is anything I am able to do to aide in the recovery of our <em><strong>Ni'kadyah <strong>_and the human woman, please do not hesitate to let me know."  
>"No no Commander Stan'yin, I am perfectly fine here. The Bridge is where you are needed." Stan'yin nodded briefly and left.<br>Shi'sah almost literally ripped the ring from Lai'yndan's finger, revealing a sickening looking burn at the base of her finger. Pocketing the valuable ring, Shi'sah sandwiched the burnt skin with her own hands before emitting a cooling energy and the nearly destroyed tissue began to repair itself slowly. Next, the doctor placed her healing hands near the wound on Lai'yndan's head. And slowly again, that too began to repair the tissue and the skin. Only when the hole was much smaller did Shi'sah clean the blood from her head and hair, wrap both that and the burn in gauze, and check on the human.

* * *

><p>Savage Klingons held a fireside celebration in Lai'yndan's head the second her consciousness returned. And she could have sworn she were uhndof intrgralish. Under interrogation. The light above her being very persistent and annoyingly bright. Lai'yndan couldn't find her voice to groan so she just covered her still closed eyes with her hand.<br>"So glad you're awake Captain Lai'yndan." Shi'sah's voice was like needles to her poor head.  
>Lai'yndan squeezed her eyes tight and opened them, trying to sit up.<br>"How long was I out Shi'sah?" She asked as the doctor rushed to help her.  
>"About two days, the human, whose name is Amanda, woke up an hour after the two of you were left in my care." Lai'yndan nodded before grabbing her head painfully. Shi'sah walked away and grabbed a large container of liquid. "Here, drink this."<br>Obeying, Lai'yndan took a sip at the black, gray mixed liquid. Instantly she cringed. It was Klanai tea. A Klanai is an extremely bitter plant that, with a certain blend of other disgusting herbs, the very foul creation was made.  
>"I should have known.." Lai'yndan muttered, referring to the tea, before plugging her nose and gulping the entire contents down.<br>"I'd have thought you'd be used to the taste of Klanai tea by now, after all, you are prone to burns and headaches." Shi'sah commented, taking the empty container from the face-making young Phandoran.  
>Klanai tea was most commonly used on burn victims, adolescent girls, and those who overexert their powers.<br>"Yeah, I know. But that stuff is more like a torture device than a medicine." Lai'yndan coughed inwardly, attempting to clear her throat. "_**Endah, plusai**_." _Water, please._  
>Shi'sah obliged before running a few tests on Lai'yndan.<br>A few hours later, Lai'yndan was up and on her feet, against Shi'sah's recommendations. The human, Amanda, had broken her leg during her fall, a rock smashed it, and she had to stay in the Medical Bay for further treatment and observation. Amanda was a very kind woman, with a gentle smile. She had been very grateful to Lai'yndan for saving her life, although she was worried for her son, the Vulcan assigned to the Enterprise, Spock. Some species just have strange names….  
>"Captain, we're closing in on the Enterprise." Lai'yndan was informed by Stan'yin.<br>"Open hailing frequencies and send them a transmission."

Not even a minute later, upon the rectangular screen, previously showing the vast space all around them, a live feed of the Bridge of the Enterprise came up. The Enterprise was a much larger ship than Lai'yndan's, so the Bridge was much larger as well. Sitting in the Captain's seat was a young man, Lai'yndan would guess older than her mere twenty years, but younger than thirty. He had short dirty blonde/brown hair, a bit spiked, and what looked to be green eyes. Lai'yndan couldn't be sure.  
>"Hello, I am Jim T. Kirk, captain of the <em>USS Enterprise<em>. What can I do for you?"  
>"Greetings Captain Kirk. I am known as Lai'yndan of the planet Phandora. And I have a proposition for you."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**Is and will forever be in the first chapter, which is not this one.

* * *

><p>Aboard the <em>USS Enterprise<em>, newly named Captain, Jim T. Kirk received a hail from a small, seemingly harmless, ship. A_ very_ good-looking woman appeared on their screen. She had shoulder-blade length wavy red hair, and bright blue eyes, heavily framed in black. The woman's eyes, although far from the screen, were very noticeable, and Jim assumed the black around her eyes was make-up, it was too perfectly done to be otherwise. Her outfit consisted of a pitch black strapless, shoulder-less corset top, with gold-brown lace up the center, and her stomach bare. A matching skirt covered her lower half. It stopped high on her thighs, and the left side of her skirt was held by the same lace on her top, followed by a slit in the skirt. Her choice in footwear consisted of a pair of black sandals with multiple thick straps, ending about three inches above her ankles.  
>There was no denying the woman's beauty, but the bandages on the top part of her left hand and on her head didn't escape his notice. He silently wondered how she had been injured. Jim shifted in his seat, officially intrigued.<br>"Hello, I am Captain Jim T. Kirk. What can I do for you?"  
>"Greetings Captain Kirk. I am known as Lai'yndan of the planet Phandora. And I have a proposition for you." Her voice was smooth, bell-like, and sweet,<br>but something told the young captain, that there was something more about this girl.  
>"Well, Lai, can I call you Lai?" She nodded.<br>"I understand my name might be difficult to pronounce for some Earthlings."  
>"Okay Lai, what is this proposition you have for me?"<br>"_**Stan'yin, goh tohn tae Ehndaine Rouhm ous ahndeis Piecey. Aileata, gous tae hum-nahn.**_" _Stan'yin, go to the Engine Room and assist Piecey. Aileata, get the human._  
>She commanded the only other two in the room to leave and she continued only after they were gone. She stood, her skirt lengthening a bit. And Jim realized she was on the short side, not too short though.<br>"I have a traitor on my ship." She started pacing in front of her previous seat. "It is unclear at the moment which of my four women it is. I have been able to rule out one. But there is still three it could be, or maybe two out of three. Possibly all of them." Lai'yndan stopped pacing and held her head lightly.  
>"Lai, so what is it you want?" Jim asked her again.<br>"I request the protection of the Enterprise. And in return I will offer my assistance in taking down the Romulan mining vessel you are after."  
>Not only Jim, but his newly named Commander, Spock, the Vulcan Lai'yndan had been looking for, were surprised to hear that this redhead had known they were going after the Romulan ship.<br>"And how do you figure we're going after a Romulan ship? That'd start a war between the Federation and Romulus." Jim tried to fool Lai'yndan, just in case she proved to be an enemy. She sighed.  
>"I am a Phandoran. All Phandorans are born with a psychic ability, and then develop another sometime in their early adulthood, anywhere from their eighteenth to twenty-third year. My birth given ability would happen to be premonitions." Jim must have looked confused, because Lai'yndan reworded her previous statement. "I see into the future." To Spock it sounded like the redhead was talking to a three year old, slow and emphasizing some words. It would have been inappropriate to laugh, he didn't, but he wanted to. Jim shifted in his chair again, slightly put-off.<br>"And how do I know you aren't planning an attack on the Enterprise?"  
>"There are a total of six women on this ship, no men. One is not part of my crew. My ship is significantly smaller and than yours. An attack would be reckless, stupid, and not my reason for coming to you." Lai'yndan sat back down. "There is a Vulcan on your ship by the name of Spock, yes?" Jim was surprised yet again, but not as much as said Vulcan. Spock stood and walked to stand behind and slightly to the right side of the Captain's chair.<br>"I am sorry, I do not believe we have been acquainted, Lai'yndan of Phandora." Spock's tone was slightly confused, but as always, logical.  
>"That is true, but I would like to present you with something I believe very dear to you, in order to prove that I am requesting assistance rather than planning an attack."<br>Just then, the elevator doors opened and out came Aileata, the spiky redhead, and Amanda, the human mother to Spock. Spock's face remained mostly expressionless, but his eyes portrayed his feelings. He wanted to cry, he had thought his mother dead, never for him to see again. But here she was, on a strange woman's starship. And although her leg in a cast, she was alive and well.  
>"Mother.." Amanda smiled her smile.<br>"I owe this woman my life, she saved me."  
>"How did you manage to save Spock's mother?" Jim inquired.<br>"I foresaw the demise of Vulcan weeks ago, but from Phandora, I could not alert any Federation planet in time. Phandora is four galaxies away from the nearest inhabited planet, let alone Earth and Vulcan." Lai'yndan took a breath as if trying to steady her seated self. "I left the night I saw it, I've been followed ever since, and unable to go straight to Vulcan and warn the planet, I first had to shake the seers following me. I could not make plans, my actions had to be random and at the last moment. But they were still able to follow me. They are a day behind me, and catching up fast. I cannot go to Earth to seek the Starfleet Federation, they will not help me, they are allies with the ones after me. So I come to you, Captain Kirk, will you help me?" Lai'yndan had stood up and walked closer to the screen, her hands placed on a chair in front.  
>"Captain," Spock whispered to Jim, "It would be unwise to assist her if the Federation would not. The statistical likelihood that this woman is being truthful is less than 20.42 percent." Jim looked at his First Officer.<br>"Well Commander Spock, that's a risk I'm willing to take. She needs help, and as the captain, it is my duty to do so. Besides, she's just one woman, one very attractive woman." He looked to Lai'yndan again. "Prepare to beam aboard the ship Miss Lai." Lai'yndan smiled and thanked the older-than-her-young man.  
>The transmission ended and Lai'yndan told Aileata to pass on to Piecey the order to prepare for beaming two onto the Enterprise. Aileata left with Amanda to obey her orders and Lai'yndan went to the Medical Bay to see Shi'sah.<br>"Hello Captain." The older redhead greeted. "Ready for those bandages to be changed?" Lai'yndan nodded and the good doctor changed them, having no trouble with the one on her hand, but a slight sticking problem with the Captain's healing head wound. "So I suppose you'll be boarding the Enterprise and ordering us back to Phandora, yes?" Shi'sah asked after the bandages were successfully changed.  
>"Actually Shi'sah, I'm not just leaving." Shi'sah tilted her head to the side.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"I mean, I know you took it." Shi'sah's eyes widened a very tiny amount for a spilt second, but were normal again before a human could pick up the change. But Lai'yndan was no human.<br>"Took what Captain?"  
>"My ring Shi'sah. And if you do not hand it over this instant, <strong>I will take it by force<strong>."

After managing to get her ring back, Lai'yndan went straight to her sleeping quarters. After doing a telekinetic sweep of the room, she opened her closet door, Mostly black outfits hung, but some were of the purple persuasion, ranging in various shades. In all, there were ten outfits, charmed to automatically clean and repair themselves after use. She laid them all on her bed and dug into the floor of her closet. There had been a secret department, stashing a small jewelry box, a slightly smaller silver round container, and what resembled a gym bag. Pulling them out, she placed the box unto her lap, and opened it, inside a black gem, oval in shape, on a necklace, lay. The dark gray metal framing the gem and making the necklace was a finished titanium, imported from Earth, and fused with very little Magnor for durability. The redhead took a moment to appreciate the fine craftsmanship of the necklace before closing the box and stuffing it inside the bag. She did the same with the round container and her ten outfits. The bag wasn't that big, but back on Phandora, Lai'yndan had a friend who specialized in charms, she had charmed her clothes and her bag. Said charms were undetectable, perfect for Lai'yndan. With her bag in hand, she made her way to the Transporter Room, where her entire four woman crew, and Amanda, waited. Although, Shi'sah seemed a bit...grouchy. Maybe it had something to do with the nasty blue bruise on her face? Lai'yndan and Amanda stepped onto the Transporter Pad, and Aileata stepped to her captain.  
>"Be safe Lai'yn." She whispered to her. Lai'yndan nodded slightly.<br>"Same for you, 'Lea."  
>"You'll come back won't you?"<br>"I might, when the Princess if forgotten about and they name a new heir."  
>"They'll never forget.." Lai'yndan mulled over her good friend's words before answering.<br>"Go home, back to your fiancé. Have your bonding like you planned. You deserve it for coming with me." Aileata started to tear up.  
>"My Maiden of Honor will be missing..." Lai'yndan smiled.<br>"Kie'ainah will gladly step up to fill that slot." Lai'yndan paused before stating aloud, "I am naming Aileata the captain of this ship until it is returned to Phandora. And it is to go straight there. These are my last orders as your captain, and I expect them to be followed. No hesitations, no boycotting. Aileata is in charge. Is that understood?" She received a 'Yes Captain' from all other crew members. "Good. Piecey, we're ready to beam aboard the Enterprise." Piecey pressed a button, as Aileata backed up, and the familiar purple rings surrounded the two women and they disappeared from the Phandoran ship.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so I've seen that people actually are reading this. Yay! So I believe it's only fair to warn those who're reading this: Every chapter so far had already been written prior to posting. I will write these chapters as fast as I can without making it sound really stupid and ill-written. Also, I would absolutely _love_ some reviews.**  
>Disclaimer:<strong>Refer to first chapter.

* * *

><p>As soon as the two appeared on the Transporter Pad of the Enterprise, Spock, the young Vulcan man, was there to take his mother and have her looked at in their own Medical Bay. The captain, Jim, a good-looking man to a lot, greeted the redhead new to his ship.<br>"Lai."  
>"Captain." Was Lai'yndan's response to her name.<br>"I had meant to ask," He started, while walking with her out of the Transporter Room. "Who is after you?"  
>"I must apologize to you, Captain Kirk, for I am unable to provide that information. But I am able to tell you, as long as this ship is anywhere near a Romulan ship or a Klingon ship, they will attempt nothing." Jim nodded, not quite satisfied with the woman's answer, but opted no more from her.<br>He walked her through various halls, showing her the way around the gigantic space vessel. He showed her the most necessary rooms for her stay, the Bridge, the Medical Bay, the Meal Room, and the room she'd be sleeping in. Jim had dropped her off at her sleeping quarters.  
>"You are free to explore the ship as you please, but no suspicious behavior. Alright?" Lai'yndan smiled.<br>"Of course." Jim turned to leave, but the shorter redhead grabbed his arm gently to stop him. She looked him in the eyes, and saw that he had blue eyes, not green like she had thought.  
>"<em><strong>Tayuhn aah<strong>_, Captain." At his puzzled look, Lai'yndan continued. "It means _Thank you_ in Phandoran."  
>"You're welcome." He turned to leave once more, but Lai'yndan's hand stopped him once more.<br>"I really am sorry that I am unable to give you the information you ask of me. I truly wish to tell you who I am running from and why, but it is better that you not know. It is for the safety of your crew and yourself."  
>"You'll eventually tell me?" Lai'yndan nodded.<br>"When they are no longer a threat, you will know everything." It was Jim's turn to nod. He turned to leave again and Lai'yndan's hand fell to her side. Lai'yndan stepped through the newly opened door previously behind her. As the door closed, the redhead looked around her new room. It was a fair size, with dark carpet and a full-sized bed in the middle against the wall. Folded on the bed were white sheets, pillows and their cases, and a dark blue comforter. Next to the bed was a very futuristic bedside table, a silver base with three curled legs forming from said base, and a round glass top sat on top, completing the look of the table. On the table's right side, there was a large window, covered by a part of the wall that could retract into itself, currently closed at the moment. On the left of the bed, more into the middle of the wall, was a device built into it. Jim explained it as a Replicator, she believed. He told her how to use it, and make use of the computer's other abilities as well. She found it strange that it was nearly all verbal though. But she caught on quick.  
><em>Nice<em>. She thought before beginning to put her things away and finding a hiding place for her duffel bag and her jewelry box.

* * *

><p>After sufficiently hiding her hidden items, Lai'yndan quickly made the bed with the items given to her before placing her circular container on the glass of the table and opening it. Inside were several tiny-holed tea balls. Lai'yndan grabbed one, with dark green and blue grinded content, and replaced the lid.<br>"Computer." She called, doing exactly what Jim shown her. "Replicate a tea set. With steaming water in the tea pot."  
>The Replicator materialized Lai'yndan's request, the silver tray and all. She gently grabbed the tea set, and carried it over to her only sturdy surface, other than the floor, the glass end table. Sitting the tray down onto it, Lai'yndan grabbed and moved her silver container, containing herbs, onto the floor, before turning back to the tea set. It was white, the normal color for a plain set. She placed the tea ball into one tea cup before pouring the hot water into the same cup. The smell of peppermint filled the entire room. Lai'yndan sat on the floor, legs crossed and arms resting on her knees, and began to meditate while she waited. She cleared her mind and began to focus on her breathing, channeling her energy through her entire body. It wasn't long until she felt herself lifting off from the carpet. Two days without meditation had its effect on Lai'yndan, she was just too shaky with her telekinesis. Although she had only unlocked her second ability a month prior, her control had regressed some.<br>A_ beep_ from the computer announcing someone at her door caused the redhead's concentration to break, and she fell the few inches down onto the floor. Lai'yndan picked herself up, granting the computer permission to open the door. The door slid open to reveal Spock, dressed in his uniform, a long sleeved dark blue skirt with the Starfleet emblem on the left chest, black pants, and black boots. He stepped inside and as the door slid shut, Lai'yndan noticed his hands clasped behind his back.  
>"Hello Commander Spock." Lai'yndan greeted, sitting on her bed. The Vulcan's head inclined slightly, acknowledging her greeting.<br>"Due to you not being a member of Starfleet, you are not required to address me with my rank."  
>"I am well aware, however, my raising was one of respect, Commander."<br>"If you so wish to address me as 'Commander' I will not attempt to stop you." Lai'yndan nodded.  
>"How is Amanda, if I may ask?"<br>"My mother is well. She is resting for the moment." Absorbing the information, the Phandoran nodded before placing her hand against her head, a bit dizzy.  
>"Are you well? Do you require a visit to Sick Bay?" Before answering, Lai'yndan took a moment to let the dizziness subside.<br>"That isn't necessary, thank you though." Her slender fingers wrapped around the small tea cup with her tea, sipping at the minty drink. A faint tingling sensation could be felt under the gauze she wore, assuring the redhead of the slight acceleration in her healing.  
>"While we are speaking of 'thank you's and gratitude, I wish to convey such feelings toward your act of heroicism by rescuing my mother." Although Spock's face was blank, his dark eyes, his most human feature, showed the relief he felt for the safety of his mother.<br>"Please, do not thank me. My true goal was to save the entire population of your planet. I'd have been able to achieve that goal had I not had to change course multiple times to evade capture." More sips were taken from Lai'yndan's drink, the tingling sensation increasing with every one. "I failed in my endeavor." The redhead's gaze slipped to the small cup in her hands.  
>"May I inquire the name of the liquid you are drinking, and finding fascinating to the point of gazing at it?" Lai'yndan looked up at the Vulcan, still standing in the center of the room. Her lips twitched and she pat a space on the bed next to her.<br>"Please, sit." He walked in long strides until he reached the edge of it. Sitting stiffly, hands placed together in front of him, Spock looked to Lai'yndan to talk. "This is an herbal tea, made from the petals and leaves of a plant known as a Saunour flower." Lai'yndan told him. "The flower itself has a natural healing component. An easy way to tell the power of the plant, there will be twelve fair-sized deep green petals. It can be made into either tea or a salve. When making the tea, you use the leaves too, for a peppermint smell and taste. The Saunour flower is commonly found in meadows and a Healer's garden on Phandor-" Stopping abruptly, the redhead didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as another premonition struck her.

* * *

><p>Spock listened intently to Lai'yndan's words, he was intrigued that such a plant existed. Although he became momentarily confused when she ceased her explanation halfway and fell silent. Spock studied her face. Her blue eyes became wide and unfocused as if she couldn't see anything in the room anymore. Lai'yndan's movements also stilled, she moved not another inch, right down to her still open mouth. Fascinating. he thought. This may just be the future sight she mentioned. Spock continued to watch her.<br>Thirty seconds passed and the redhead's hands trembled, dropping her tea cup to the floor. Spock's eyebrow raised a fraction at that, his observant eyes paying closer attention. The right side of her head, under her gauze, seeped a blue liquid. Smelling the metallic smell, Spock could only assume it was blood. Lai'yndan began to fall helplessly forward, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. The Vulcan did the first thing his reflexes allowed him to. He caught her. The redhead fell easily into Spock's arms, entirely limp. Remnants of Lai'yndan's vision flashed in his mind, he felt her fear, her guilt, and a miniscule amount of pain. Her blood dripped down from the now half-stained blue medical gauze around her head, onto the floor. Spock alerted the Medical Bay of the oncoming arrival of the Phandoran before effortlessly picking her up, and promptly making his way to the aforementioned Medical Bay. The intimidating Vulcan carrying the much shorter, unconscious woman got an excessive number of strange and ridiculous looks from the other crew members. He paid them no mind however, going directly to get Lai'yndan medical care.  
>The moment Spock entered his destination and set the smaller alien on a bio-bed, Dr. Leonard McCoy, also known as Bones, grumbled at the other, much taller alien.<br>"What the hell happened to her?" McCoy ran his tricorder over Lai'yndan as Spock stood a few steps back, straight up with his hands clasped behind his back for a second time since meeting the injured woman.  
>"She began bleeding and fell unconscious mid-premonition." Spock gave no more information and McCoy grumbled once more, the tricorder finishing its scan.<br>The gauze was unwrapped from Lai'yndan's head and left hand, one of the nurses gasped at the quarter-sized blood soaked hole in her head. The nurse had seen worse, but it caught her off guard. Silently, both Spock and McCoy wondered why the redhead hadn't regenerated the skin of the wound. And the tiny, ring shaped scar on her middle left finger didn't escape  
>"Physically, she's fine, other than the hole in her head." McCoy grabbed his dermal regenerator and began to close Lai'yndan's head wound. "But her brain activity is off the scanner. Inform the captain." Spock left for the Bridge while McCoy hooked Lai'yndan up to a machine to effectively monitor her brain patterns. "Please don't tell me this girl is stuck in her mind..." He muttered to himself, his hands leaning against the bio-bed.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so I am a moderately happy camper, I got a signed review!  
>Okie dokie. Let's do this thing.<br>**angel's lil devil angel:**First off, thank you for the review! And, thank you again for the compliment and offer, 'tis much appreciated. When I write with a certain amount of dialogue, my paragraphs will end up running together or just get plan confusing because I don't write dialogue on the same line unless it's the same person talking. It makes me feel like they have a little run in with each other. In this chapter I've tried to make it as paragraph-ly correct as possible and with a little less dialogue, I hope. Let me know if it's any better or still needs fixing, yeah?

Alright so before we start this thing, which I have no doubt that some people went straight to the story... Anyway! I pushed this thing out today, I'm actually sick and tired, plus feeling horrendously _does not_ help at all. This chapter is shorter than I was hoping, but I'm going to bed soon and wanted to get it out today.  
>Soooo yeah.<br>Enjoy!**  
>Disclaimer:<strong>Always in the first chapter.

* * *

><p>The Bridge of the Enterprise was rather large in size with everyone except Spock at their proper stations. Said black-haired Vulcan stepped off the turbolift and walked directly to the occupied Captain's chair. The opening of the doors got Captain Kirk's attention and he turned to face the direction of the noise. Seeing the Vulcan he had forced to show his position of being emotionally compromised, Jim inquired about the standing man's mother. Spock gave the younger male the same response he gave the Phandoran in her room. His mother was well. He also notified Jim of McCoy's request to see him.<p>

"It is pertaining to the Phandoran woman." The Vulcan added, seeing Jim begin to turn the chair to its original straight forward position. Spock turned and began his way back to the turbolift as Jim lifted himself from the chair and followed the Vulcan quietly. Both the ride and the walk were silent; a small amount of tension could be felt between the two. Emotionally compromising a man and then having him almost kill you isn't exactly something you can get over right away. The Medical Bay wasn't too busy, a few injured cadets who had gotten _something_ injured in the Engine Room, and Lai'yndan were the only patients occupying it. Immediately, the duo made their way to the redhead's bio-bed, an action that gained McCoy's attention from a young cadet that mangled his fingers. McCoy finished his work on the boy and sent him on his way, walking over to them.

"Bones, what happened to her?"

Far off from where the _USS Enterprise_ was traveling at the very moment, a large vessel, almost the size of two football fields, was tracking the location of a certain Phandoran woman. The vessel, silver in color and looking menacing, had no indications of where it may have come from. Four-hundred of one species easily fit into the ship with an excessive amount of room left. Being very late, there was only one person in the Bridge of that ship. Clad in faded black long robe and a hood over its face. If anyone were there, they'd only be able to make out the whites of the figures eyes, the irises almost black in color. The figure accepted an incoming transmission from a much smaller ship not too far away. On the screen stood a woman with long red hair, kept in a braid, tanned skin, and light brown eyes. She had pieces of hair sticking out in all different directions and a nasty looking bruise on her face. The figure grimaced at the woman's disheveled appearance.

"**_It is safe to assume that she found you out, yes?_**" The figure asked in a different tongue, its feminine but strict voice revealing itself to be a woman. She uncloaked her head, long white hair pulled into a bun and fair wrinkled skin came into view. The light brown eyes of the much younger woman glared into the screen. She said nothing. "**_Child, you were informed that failing was NOT an option for us._**" The woman on the screen still said nothing. "**_There will be consequences for you Shi'sah._**"  
>"<strong><em>The vision was planted, she is now trapped and will not find her way out Madam. She found out I took the ring. But she is far from being done with this.<em>**" Shi'sah finally spoke, irritability evident in her voice. "**_She'll have no other choice but to give us what we want._**"  
>"<strong><em>And what, Child, do we want.<em>**" It was more of a statement than a question.  
>"<strong><em>We want the Princess of Phandora.<em>**" A smile ghosted the older woman's lips.  
>"<strong><em>And we shall have her Child. We shall have her.<em>**"

The deep recesses of Lai'yndan's mind was a dark thing; the redhead sat there, shrouded in shadow. Her premonition forced her into the darkness without an exit. She had been trying to find a way to return to the physical world for the majority of the twenty-seven minutes she had been there. All attempts equaled in failure thus far. Lai'yndan's ankles were crossed, her legs curled against her chest snuggly held in place by her arms. The redhead had never surely known if there would be a 'ground to stand on' or a 'sky to look up at' in her mind, never did she give it much thought. But there was definitely something, or she'd be suspended in the space. She couldn't help but think back to her cause for being there. Her premonition invaded her mind.

**_ Lai'yndan found herself on Phandora, the usually beautiful, lush planet was nowhere near the magnificent appearance she grew up with. All things flammable were being scorched, crackling from the heated fire. The mostly peaceful species ran, evacuating the planet if they could. Some perished by monster's Lai'yndan had never seen before. _**_Aileata!** She tried to shout, seeing her friend barely escape from a large red creature, with a long snout and evil black eyes. It stood atleast three feet taller than her own five-foot-three-inch stature. The creature had arms as long as its torso, small in diameter, and its legs were even longer. With long hands and feet, three fingers and toes on each hand, and backwards knee caps, Lai'yndan felt more afraid than she ever felt. Aileata fell to the blackened ground, nearly missing decapitation by an extremely long dark gray sickening curved blade, ridged along the inside. Lai'yndan could see strands of Aileata's hair cut from the rest. Holding her jaw, Aileata made it to her feet and ran in Lai'yndan's direction. Grabbing each other's hands, the two women hastily entered the still burning forest away from all the ruined buildings and the monsters. Their hearts pounded in their chests, blue blood coursing faster through their veins. Screams from the villagers faded in the forest, the further the two got from the town. The two stopped by a few perfectly placed boulders and a stream, seemingly undamaged except for the ash landing in it. Both redheads ventured to that very spot many times when they were children. **What happened?** Lai'yndan tried to ask, as before, no sound came out. As if reading her mind, Aileata gave her an answer.**_**_  
>"Those things invaded, they came out of nowhere Lai'yn. Their leader said that we were weakened and if we resisted, they'd annihilate us all." Aileata started tearing up. "They killed him, Lai'yn. They killed my fiancé!" Lai'yndan wrapped her arms around her three inch taller friend. Aileata crumbled in her arms, crying hysterically. <em>**_Weakened? How were we weakened?** Aileata again provided the answer, between sobs. "Everyone was out looking for you, to get the princess back." Aileata's sobs lessened as she looked up. "It was your fault!" Her grief filled voice screamed. "You took her away from us! He's dead because of you!" Aileata's eyes flashed with anger. Lai'yndan's eyes widened at the accusation. **I didn't _take_ anyone from here Aileata.** The emotional Phandoran screeched to her friend to shut up and forced her open palm roughly against Lai'yndan's chest. Nobody knew of Aileata's strength like Lai'yndan, she was thrown back a minimum of five feet and could feel one or two ribs crack. She couldn't be completely sure without getting it looked at.**_

Lai'yndan could still feel the throbbing in her chest as she was thrown out of her vision and back into the darkness of her mind. Tears fell out of her blue eyes, trying to deny what she saw for the second time, muttering almost incoherent 'No's while rocking back and forth.

The not-so-old older brunette, Dr. McCoy explained to his lecherous friend about the Phandoran's condition, well as much as he could that is. He didn't know much, but he recalled learning about the dangers to psychically inclined species. One of which, happening only to those that have prophetic visions. The 'seer' as most call them, can be trapped inside their own mind, by being thrown into a realistic feeling vision, planted by an experienced telepath. McCoy had been debriefed by Jim right before Lai'yndan and Amanda were beamed aboard the ship, had he not been, he wouldn't have had an idea of what was happening to her.

"So, you're saying a _person_ did this to her?" the youngest male there, Jim, asked. McCoy answered with a grumbled 'It looks that way'. "Well, how do we pull her out of this?" McCoy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had a feeling trouble came with this woman. Nothing but trouble.

The redhead's body suffered the wounds from her vision; Spock could hear a _crack_ from her ribs with his above average hearing. Her condition was most serious indeed. Ribs don't just crack for no reason. After alerting McCoy of what he had heard, and said doctor confirming the woman had two cracked ribs and a small fracture on a third one, the Vulcan was ordered to talk with his mother. And in doing so, attempt to gain any information she might have on the woman and her previous crew. Spock's long strides took him quickly to his destination, and there he questioned his mother's knowledge on the matter at hand. Amanda Grayson couldn't offer her son much; just that the woman who saved her life was a very sweet person, and strong willed too. She shared stories the Phandoran told her about growing up on her planet with her best friend, another woman from the same ship, Aileata. Spock found the information fascinating, but irrelevant nonetheless. It would be illogical to bother sharing such information. He thanked his mother and left to report to the captain.


	6. Chapter 6

I wish to apologize for taking so long. I had gotten sick, got better, went tubing, got Strep Throat (which I am prone to), got better, went to New Orleans, had no time for writing and had no inspiration, I suppose. I actually _just_ got the time and the drive for writing. I'm sorry!

**Disclaimer:** Star Trek, neither the series nor the movies, belong to me. _Although _if they had...Well, that's classified. I own my Phandorans.

* * *

><p>An endless abyss of black has no concept of time. Even those who counted every precious second of their existence could lose themselves to the darkness. When there's nothing but shadow surrounding you, so dark you can't see your hand three inches from your face, the only option you have is to try and hold onto your sanity. Some might choose to explore the blackness for any sign of light; an exit perhaps. Others will waste time with mathematical equations, or something they fancy. No one can truly say what they'd do until they're forced into such a situation. One could sing, or dance, even think outloud. As long as their time is occupied with solo activities, one's mind should stay intact. But what happens when there's nothing left to do? When your voice is scratchy and raw? And your body too heavy to move anymore? What should be done when you've seen your planet's destruction numerous times? When there is nothing productive you can do, how can you do anything other than desperately cling of any remaining sanity and small slivers to hope that might be left?<p>

Lai'yndan had no idea how long she had been surrounded by nothing. Time was running together, and had she not been sitting on whatever hard surface was under her, she couldn't have told up from down. Every vision she was forcefully thrown into and out of had the same concept, the same result, but the location and the people were different. Her second vision, had shown her the house of Aileata's fiancé, it being invaded, and him being killed like Vision Aileata had told her. His name had been Daarsen. The young redhead wasn't entirely sure how much more she could endure. Her latest vision presented her in a heavily wooded area, the Chatalah Forest...

**_The Chatalah Forest was the most beautiful place on the entire planet of Phandora, with several flowery meadows, multiple streams, and the most adorable woodland animals. But most of all, in the direct middle of the forest stood a gigantic tree. The width of the tree's base stretched for miles, and the tree itself was taller than any other tree, any other building. There were some Phandorans that went to Earth and came back telling stories of a mountain just barely smaller than their sacred tree. Lai'yndan had believed they said it was called Everest..? She sat infront of the white-barked tree, soft lavender leaves adorned the thick branches. Two distinctly different kinds of fruits grew on the Chatalah Tree. One was longer than it was wide, growing up to six inches long, and curved slightly at the ends; dark gray in color, and had a tart slash tangy taste to it. The other, shaped loosely like a heart and about palm-sized, was light pink, and captivated taste buds with its sweet taste. The Chatalah Tree was said to be Phandora's oldest tree. Legends told of the tree to have been a sapling when the planet came into existence. It was a highly valued tree to all Phandorans. Flames licked the trunk of the beautiful tree as the several billion leaves burned rather quickly, falling to the ground with the splattered fallen fruits, blackened and destroyed by the fire. The scorching tree had once inspired life and prosperity for the Phandorans, without it, Lai'yndan's people held onto no hope. If a never wilting tree could not survive, how could the Phandorans ever hope to? Lai'yndan opened her mouth to scream, nothing came out. Emotions welled up inside of the small woman, completely taking over her. Her voice finally sounded, so loud it broke through the entire vision. Quaking, the scene rang and rippled with the high pitch of her newly restored voice._**

Finally, the scene disintegrated and Lai'yndan found herself once again in the same darkness she'd been in for quite some time, quivering through to her bones. Her throat ached horribly and she felt nauseous. Swallowing down the bile rising in her throat, the redhead stood slowly, shakily. A light shined from behind her and she whipped around, losing her footing. Scrambling to her feet once more, just faster, Lai'yndan dashed in the direction the light was coming from. Time seemed to slow for the Phandoran as she desperately ran. Before the woman reached the source, however, the light disappeared. Skidding to a stop, Lai'yndan nearly cried out, despair filling every inch of her body. Another light, just inches from the first, appeared, and she began to chase that one, pushing her legs to go as fast as they were capable of. Stopping for a second time, Lai'yndan saw a round window-like object, right infront of her. Peering through it, the redhead noticed three men, Jim, Spock, and a brunette man she was introduced to by Jim as 'Bones'. The latter of the three was shining a light directly at her. Then she realised, she was somehow looking through her own eye! Of course, it made sense, 'Bones' is a doctor and Earth doctors will shine a light into their patients' eyes to see how they dilate. In spite of her sore throat, she started yelling with the mindset maybe they'd be able to hear her. The three paid no mind though, likely due to them being unable to hear her cries. When the eye-window disappeared, Lai'yndan collapsed onto the surface under her, with a groan. The female attempted to calm herself and hold onto her weaning sanity, and slowly, through meditation, she was making progress.

Dr. Leonard McCoy put away the rather small light he had just used to check the redheaded woman's eyes, before inputting notes on his PADD. Only when he was asked a question by Jim, did he look at his friend.  
>"Is there anything we can do to help her Bones?" There was an emotion in the captain's voice that McCoy couldn't place, even after knowing him for three years.<br>"The only thing we can do is keep her body alive. The rest is up to her, this is her fight." Jim nodded once, making no other indication that he heard his friend, or even acknowledged him. "Jim, go back to the Bridge, do your job. She'll be just fine down here." Since the black-haired Vulcan had already left to return to his own duties on the Bridge, the younger male turned and walked out of Sick Bay alone.  
>McCoy rubbed his face roughly before pinching the bridge of his nose. It was then he decided that when everything was done and over with, he needed a good, stiff drink. Before going to his office to relax even the tiniest amount, McCoy looked over Lai'yndan's brain patterns and activity. A half smile formed on the brunette's face, seeing the previously wild and unfocused readings becoming more calm and focused. <em>Good girl.<em> He thought, now walking to his office. _You're fighting._

* * *

><p>Closing in on the Enterprise, the same ship with the ones after Lai'yndan for the Phandoran princess, began to slow, mildly changing their course. The older woman with the dark eyes stomped into the Bridge, anger seething from her body in waves.<br>**_"What is the meaning of this?"_** Her negative emotion directed at the man sitting in the middle of the room. **_"We must get the girl in our possession as soon as possible!"_** The man briefly glanced at the woman, but said nothing. **_"I will not be ignored by an insolent child!"_** The woman raised her hand to the younger man, heat pulsing through her body, focusing into her hand. The man's hand shot out, gripping the elder's wrist roughly.  
><strong><em>"Watch yourself Hag. I will not tolerate your speaking to me in such a manner. This vessel is mine to control, every single person on this ship follow only my orders. The girl you are after is under the protection of a federation ship, which happens to be chasing after Romulans. I will not endanger my crew for your satisfaction."<em>** The man's black eyes glared at the woman challenging him, his dark shaggy hair obstructing his sight a slight amount. He retracted his hand, ordering the woman back to her temporary quarters. She left, holding her now bruising wrist, as a much younger female, looking around the age of five, entered the room, skipping happily. The young girl's black irises eyed the older woman for a moment before continuing on, her long dark hair bouncing in their high pigtails. Her long, slim ears pointed at an angle were tickled continuously by her hair brushing against them. The clothing she wore was simple, a mid-calf length white dress, a light pink ribbon tied high onto it, and light pink ballet slippers adorning the child's feet. She was pale, almost to the point where humans might call her 'albino', although she did not have the light hair and pink or red eyes usually accompanying the light skin. Stopping at the man in the middle, the girl looked at him with her eyes that matched his own. There was an uncanny resemblance between the two.  
><strong><em>"I trust you have a good reason for being without your mother Elsa."<em>** Elsa nodded, strands of her hair brushing her ears once more, causing her to giggle.  
><strong><em>"The pretty lady with the fire hair."<em>** Elsa climbed onto the man's lap, staring out at the stars.  
><strong><em>"What about her?"<em>** Elsa looked back at him, frowning.  
><strong><em>"She belongs on that ship. Daddy, that mean ole' lady is after her for her own greedy intentions."<em>** The man looked at his daughter with a tiny amount of shock written on his face. It didn't surprise him _why_ the old woman was after the Phandoran woman, it surprised him that his little girl brought her concerns to him. Before he could respond, however, Elsa hopped off his lap and skipped to the exit. She stopped just before leaving and turned to face her father. **_"Oh, and we're about to be attacked."_**Then she left. He barely had time to process his daughter's last statement before the large ship was hit and shook violently.

* * *

><p>Back on the small Phandoran ship, Aileata sat in the seat previously occupied by her best friend. Clad in a long gypsy-like outfit, purple in color, the redhead gazed at a white silk ribbon tied around her right wrist, intertwining to meet and tie around the base of her slim middle finger. The ribbon symbolized a Phandoran female to be bonded. Aileata smiled at the thought of her upcoming Bonding Ceremony. Excitement filled her entire being at the idea of finally being able to call herself Daarsen's bondmate. The handsome Phandoran male flashed in her mind, how she loved him with all her heart. His dark, kind eyes could stare right into her soul, and his usually messy red hair still held some boyish charm. Daarsen was neither bulky, nor lanky. Small framed was what he was, with just the right amount of muscle, he was also almost an entire foot taller than Aileata. She didn't mind though, she liked everything about him, and wouldn't change a thing if she could. Finally, unable to sit still with anticipation, the spiky-haired Phandoran left her seat, and made her way to the Engine Room.<br>"Pieceana?" She called out, entering the other girl's 'domain'. When the engineer answered, sticking her head out from under a contraption that Aileata wasn't familiar with, she continued. "If we stay on one course, no detours, at full speed, how fast can we make it back to Phandora?"  
>"Full speed?" Piecey thought for a moment. "Between one day and two." Aileata nodded.<br>"Then that's what we'll do." She left, walking her way back to the Bridge, where she would anxiously await their return to her home planet.


	7. Chapter 7

**_I am SO sorry! I've been, surprisingly enough, uber busy, and have had no real internet access for like, atleast a month. I have NOT been discouraged to continue writing due to a lack of reviews, I promise! I will try way harder to update more often, but with my internet predicament, I'm not sure how often that'll be.._**  
><strong><em>So it's come to my attention, that a few people have told me that the names and just basically the entire Phandoran language is pretty much unpronounceable. Have no fear, Lai'yndan will be getting an English equivalent name, and the Phandoran language you can just skip over reading, it all gets translated immediately after it's said and whatnot. But I'm probably going to just use italic-bold lettering for anything spoken in non-English. <em>**  
><em><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>:** Star Trek equals not mine. Zachary Quinto equals not mine, but in the process of consulting my lawyers on coming to own him. Phandorans equal mine, and the Liore, also mine. They don't really have a part in the story until later though..  
><em>

* * *

><p>The bridge of the <strong><em>USS Enterprise<em>** was rather uneventful at the moment, tense and filled with anxiety, but uneventful nonetheless. The Federation ship, though traveling at warp, were still quite a way from Earth, as was the Romulan ship. The crew had decided when they reachedd Earth, they'd hide the ship behind one of Saturn's moons, Titan to be exact. The magnetic field in Saturn's rings would completely hide the **_Enterprise_** from being detected by Nero. Currently, a certain blonde playboy known as James T. Kirk, was swivling in his chair, his thoughts drifting to the Phandoran down in Sickbay. _She's hot._ He thought, his typical playboy grin on his face. _I wonder if she's single, redheads are **always** freaks in bed._ Jim was pulled out of his not-so-innocent thoughts when Bones contacted the bridge.  
>"Medical to Bridge. Jim, you might want to get your ass down here. I think we've got a little problem with our comatose alien guest." A crash was heard followed by a string of curses from the good doctor's mouth. The blonde jumped up and called Spock to his side, using a 'we might need you' excuse, making his way to the turbolift. Wasting no time, the two arrived at Sickbay quickly, and saw nothing short of chaos. Lightweight instruments, numerous PADDS, and anything else that wasn't bolted down, were flying hazardously around the room. All medical personnel busied themselves with the task of attempting to catch said flying objects before anyone got hurt. Finding McCoy had been relatively easy, and the duo managed to make their way to the brunette with only minimal difficulties.<br>"Bones, what's going on?" Jim asked his friend before having to duck in order to avoid being hit in the face with what looked like a tricorder to the blonde.  
>"I'm not a damn psychic Jim, I don't know!" He made a small motion toward Lai'yndan before continuing. "If I had to guess, I'd say it's got something to do with her." Both Jim and Spock looked at the unconscious woman lying a few feet away on the biobed. "And if that's true, the damn woman is destroying Sickbay. Not to mention her brain patterns look like they're on some sort of adrenaline high again. She was fighting earlier, but now she's just plain struggling." Jim's face changed from a look of bewilderment at what was happening to an expression Bones knew to be his 'I-have-an-idea face'. He turned rather quickly on his heel to face Spock, who raised an eyebrow in a very Vulcan-like way.<br>"Spock, Vulcans use mind melds for things like sharing memories and linking their minds and things like that right?"  
>"Yes, however, I do not see the relevance-" Jim cut him off.<br>"Do you think," He paused a moment. "That there is any way whatsoever that you can use it to coax her consciousness back into the world of the living?" The connection clicked in Spock's mind.  
>"I cannot guarantee the result you will be hoping for, however I believe that it may be possible." Jim grinned and clapped the taller man on the shoulder.<br>"Great! Do it." Spock moved toward the redhead silently.  
>"Wait a minute Jim!" Bones interjected, fully focused on his friend, who turned back to face the ever grumpy doctor. "We don't know if there will be any adverse side effects from the meld! It could seriously damage her mind!"<br>"Bones, _relax_. What are the odds of that happening anyway?" From the bedside, Spock opened his mouth to answer the captain's rhetorical question, before promptly closing it as Jim began speaking again. "Besides Bones, she's losing the battle herself, we should atleast _try_ and help her." During the blonde's speaking, Spock pushed back some of the fire colored locks of hair to get clear axcess to the required facial points for the mind meld. The half-Vulcan raised an eyebrow at her now exposed ear. _Curious._ He thought, looking at the pointed, elven-shaped appendage. _It was my understanding that Phandorans had ears shaped that of a human's._ Spock tucked that bit of information away to inquire about later, and pressed his fingers against the left side of Lai'yndan's face.  
>"Yeah, and what if whoever did this to her is powerful enough to trap him too?" As soon as Bones finished his slightly angry comment, Ensign Chekov's voice could be heard through the comm link, notifying the captain that they would be 'arriwing' in the area of Saturn's moon in approximately five minutes. Jim awknowledged the information.<br>"Well, Spock, I guess the meld is gonna have to...wait.." Jim sighed when he turned around and saw that Spock had already initiated said mind meld.

It was a strange thing to be in the mind of a near complete stranger. Although, if Spock had to guess, he'd say that it wasn't actually the Phandoran's mind, but more of a nightmare instead. To be on the safe side, Spock, as humans would say, 'left one foot in the doorway', in order to be certain he would not become trapped as well. As soon as he entered, the half-Vulcan began to search for a way to free the tiny alien, and being the scientifical bright mind he was, it did not take him that long. However, locating her was a bit more difficult as her presence constantly moved and even disappeared for a short while before returning again. Spock knew he had to hurry, after all, he only had a limited amount of time; so once he was able to lock on to where she was, he nearly ran to her. The first thing he noticed, was that her aura was uniquely strange; he felt there was no way to verbally describe it. It held a mystic kind of air to it, colored with faint purples and even fainter blues; he also believed he saw just a sliver of a green-ish color. It was overall amazing and overwhelming to gaze at all at once.

_Lai'yndan's POV [First Person]_

_Everything hurts. Every inch of my body feels as though I have been hit and run over by an extremely large animal, maybe a __**Runej**__. I can't help picturing one in my mind, it is an eight foot wild beast. Barely half of its height is due to its legs. Dark green fur covers it, making good camouflage in the forest. The body is thick, shoulders wide, like an Earth Gorilla. A __**Runej**__ must use all four legs to walk, or run, at maximum speed. The face of this beast is rounded, with no sharp edges anywhere, and a long muzzle housing over two-hundred razor sharp teeth. And for those able to get close enough to one without dying, have said that the feet of this animal are somewhat humanoid in shape. Four clawed 'fingers' extend from the front of each paw, and a fifth on, shorter in length, but thicker, extends from the back. Being one of Phandora's most deadly creatures, the __**Runej**__ is found only in the wild, and on the opposite side of the planet. They have a minimum weight of six-hundred pounds, so even though I have never been hit by a __**Runej**__, I can honestly say I imagine it hurts…badly.  
>I want to groan, but my throat feels raw. I am still in darkness, and it feels as if I have been here for years. <em>_**Stan'yin.**__ I think to myself, I know she is the telepath that put me here, now that I am not bombarded with so many images, I can feel her distinct energy. She is getting desperate. I have been able to calm myself and she knows this, she is beginning to bring forth my childhood memories in an attempt to distract me. Unfortunately, she does not anticipate the Vulcan on this ship trying to meld with me. I should not be mad at him for trying to help me, but there are things a man does not to do a Phandoran woman who is _**not**_ his bondmate. Linking their minds together is one of them. Lucky for me, Stan'yin has only just now finished her apprenticeship and has no chance of standing against a Vulcan in a battle of telepathy. But it is strange; a Phandoran's mind should not allow such an invasion in…unless that person is their __**sayi-mah**__. Their soulmate. But no Phandoran has ever had a __**sayi-mah**__ of a different species. _**Listen to me.**_ I say to him. _**You should not be here.**_ He does not answer me, even in my mind, he acts as a proper Vulcan should. _**My mind should not have let you in. A Phandoran's mind will only let their **sayi-mah** in.** _He has become curious._ I have not studied Phandoran since your planet became Vulcan's allies. I regret to admit that I do not have knowledge of that word, as I have never heard it. _I want to tell him it doesn't matter, but I would be lying to myself. _You are also not fully Phandoran. _He tells me as if I am unaware of my heritage. _Your ears are not humanoid as a Phandoran's would be. So you cannot come to the conclusion that your mind is fully Phandoran and only one person is able to enter it. **My Phandoran genes are dominate. When I was young, the Elders were worried about my mixed heritage and tested my mental and physical abilities. My mind operates as any other Phandoran.**_ I take a deep breath, attempting to prepare myself for what I am about to admit._ **It means soulmate.** _I say._ **And because you were able to meld with me, there will be some emotional complications on my part. Phandorans have a way of not letting their **sayi-mah** go. When my species find them, and the realization comes to them, instinct takes over, we grow attached almost instantly. In this case, our minds joining is the realization, and the moment I regain consciousness, I will not care about anything anymore, nothing will be as important to me as you will be.** _I want to say more, but my cheeks are already stained blue in embarrassment. This has always been a delicate issue for Phandorans. He opens his mouth to respond but we are both thrown into a memory from my childhood.  
><em>

_**The Phandoran sun is high in the sky, half the day is over. A young girl, around the age of five runs past my companion and myself, her long red hair pulled into twin Phandoran braids, much like what humans call 'French braids' only more intricate. The young girl's ears were not that of a Phandoran's though, they resembled that of an elf's. **__That is you as a child._Spock spoke into the memory, I only nodded._** The young me laughed as an equally young Aileata panted, running behind. "No fair Lai!" She called. "You've got Liore stamina on your side!" Aileata had stopped, bending down and placing her hands on her knees to catch her breath.**__ I remember this day. _I spoke softly. _It was the day we were visited by a ship of Vulcans to solidify our new alliance._ _**Lai'yndan stopped, turned, and began to pout. "It's not my fault Lele." Aileata laughed and shook her head, her chin-length red hair swinging around her head. "I know, but still, you have an unfair advantage." All joking stopped when a tall Phandoran man with long red hair, tied low at his neck, and green eyes approached the girls. He wore a type of guard uniform, royal blue and white being the main colors. "Girls," he began in an official tone. "A ship of Vulcans will be landing soon, Lai'yndan, your parents and the Elders have requested your presence when it does. Aileata, you have been given special permissions to accompany her." Both girls smiled brightly, despite Lai'yndan always having to be involved in things her parents and the Elders did, Aileata never got to join her. **__I assume your parents are Ambassadors?_Spock inquired very Vulcan-like. I sighed a bit. _You assume wrong Commander. __While I do appreciate the respect you are showing, is it hard for you to call me by my name? You are not a member of Starfleet and therefore I hold no authority over you. So I must insist you address me as Spock._ I smiled a bit. That was very kind of him. _Keep that in mind for when I wake up._ Suddenly, the scene changed to the outskirts of the Phandoran town. _**A small group of Phandorans stood infront but away from a large landing pad, a ship having already landed on it. Eight Elders, four men, four women, all of an older age, welcomed the Vulcans stepping from their ship. Also greeting the Vulcans, were four guards, all dressed in the blue and white uniform, including the man with the long hair, a young Phandoran woman, with flowing hair, the same color of red as all Phandorans, small braids and twists all throughout the waist-length sea of red, another tall man with black hair and almost black eyes, with the same ears as Lai'yndan, and there were Lai'ydnan and Aileata. **__You're parents?_ He motioned toward the woman and the man with black hair. _Yes._ My mother was wearing a beautiful satin gown, a pale pink in color. My heart aches, and I nearly clutch the right side of my chest, I miss her more than anything. The Vulcans, from what I remember were mainly Elders, and a few Ambassadors. But, looking at this memory again, I notice a human woman and a Vulcan child among the group. _**The oldest of the Phandorans stepped forward, a woman, her hair now snow white in her old age. "It is a pleasure to have you here today. I would like to introduce you to our Queen, Larsa, and her husband, Tyren." An older Vulcan woman arched an eyebrow inquisitively. "You allow interspecies marriage?" **_I believe I felt Spock stiffen beside me. _**"It was prearranged that they would marry, to form an alliance between ourselves and the Liore. The match was perfect, as both are from royalty. No name was slandered, no family shamed." **_It was my turn to stiffen, Spock looked at me. _My mother is the only Phandoran to bond with an off-worlder. And even then, she was forced to. All royal bondings are arranged by the Elders. __Is that why you left your planet?__ It is one of the reasons; I grew up watching my mother play the part of queen, content with her life and loyal to her husband. She didn't wish the same fate for me. Unfortunately she does not have a say in it, a King or Queen can make laws and ultimately pretend they are completely in power, but it is the Elders that have the final say on everything. The only thing that can break a bonding is the finding of our _**sayi-mah**_, but the Elders would never accept an off-worlder to be one. __Why did you not tell this to anyone?__ It is complicated. When there is adequate time, I will explain everyth—_At the sight of Spock's eyes widening a fraction, I stopped. _That is…my mother and myself…_ I focused on the memory again, the scene had changed. While the Elders of both planets were in the palace in the middle of the town, my younger self, Aileata, the human woman, and the Vulcan child were in the flower garden in the rear of the palace. I recognized the face of Amanda, even though younger, but I hadn't noticed the child was Spock. _I believe humans would say it is iconic..?_ Spock glanced toward me again. _I believe the word is 'ironic'._ I nodded. _I apologize; I have not been studying English very long. _Spock inclines his head slightly in understanding. And we turn back to the memory. _**The palace's garden is beautiful. Spock is sitting next to his mother on a low stone wall, while the two other children ran around, even though they were in two of Lai'yndan's best dresses. Laughter filled the garden and Spock looked toward his mother, who was admiring some flowers. "Mother." Amanda looked at her son, smiling brightly. "Why do Phandoran children act so immature?" "Spock, not all species raise their children like Vulcans do. Plus, they **__are__** still very young." Spock nodded and turned to face forward. **__You thought I was acting immaturely? _I asked him, furrowing my brow. _I was a child at that time and did not yet understand why such differences in cultures existed._

_The memory came to an end, and I faced Spock again. _**We have to find a way out of here.** I have already discovered an escape._ Nodding to him, I made a gesture with my hand._ **What do I do?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, there you have it. Reviews are much, much, MUCH appreciated, though, not entirely needed. =).<br>Tell me what you think.**_


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**Author's Note**__**:  
>Yes, yes, I know, this kind of stuff frustrates me too, however, it is semi-important. Other Plans may just be on hiatus for a little while. I want to apologize in advance to anyone that might be atleast somewhat disappointed by that, but my brain is refusing to think up anything that has to do with this story at the moment. Many, many times this week I've sat down and tried to atleast write <span>something<span> down on paper. But anything I end up jotting down, has nothing to do with Other Plans, and only sometimes has anything to do with Star Trek in general. It's a very frustrating process. I just want to say I AM NOT QUITING OR GIVING UP ON THIS STORY. Just wanted to make that clear. And if it gets to be too long before I update again, I'll atleast try to post another story up here that my brain'll refuse to let me write later on. Poor attempt at humor, I know, but I'll eventually get something out.**_


End file.
